Switchback! Help! I'm Sasuke!
by Aoiga
Summary: What happens when suddenly Sasuke and Naruto are in each other's bodies? Mayhem of course! P.S. I'm working on other stories, so if this doesn't get updated forever please forgive me
1. Chapter 1

Naruto woke up a bit late, as he always did.

Something felt a bit strange, but hey, he didn't really care.

He just wanted breakfast.

He got up, and tried to go out the door.

He ended up smashing his face into a wall.

'That's strange. I usually don't need to look to get around. Ah well.'

He felt his way to the door, and went into the bathroom.

He rubbed his eyes and looked into the mirror.

Then screamed as loudly as he possibly could.

He was SASUKE.

Switchback! Help! I'm Sasuke!

Naruto was panting heavily.

'There's. No. Way.' He thought.

He reached up and touched the hair covering his face.

What the heck was going on?

He pinched himself, wondering if this was a dream.

"Ouch!"

Nope.

It wasn't.

'Well what will I do now!' thought Naruto to himself.

Somewhere else, Sasuke was freaking out.

Very un-Sasuke-ish.

He was Naruto.

He was going to die!

AH!

He had to find Naruto and figure out what genjutsu thing this was!

He couldn't see a genjutsu…

'Oh no...' he thought as he got dressed in Naruto's outfit and ran outside.

'How can he wear this thing?' Sasuke thought, panting.

He reached his home and banged on the door.

"Naruto! You better not be touching anything in there!"

Naruto heard his own voice.

"What the-"

"NARUTO GET OUT HERE!"

He ran to the door and looked through the peephole.

It was...himself?

Well...in a sense...

"Sasuke?" he questioned.

"Well duh. Who'd ya think dobe? Let me in!"

He started banging on the door again.

Naruto reluctantly opened it.

"What the heck is happening!" they both yelled at each other at the same time.

They both stopped. "So you didn't do this?" said Sasuke.

"Duh. Like I'd wanna be stuck in your scrawny body." Said Naruto.

Sasuke glared at him before saying, "We REALLY need to fix this."

After a while, the two decided not to tell anyone about their predicament.

They headed off to train with their team.

"We just need to act like…each other…I guess….." said Sasuke.

They both frowned. "How do we do that?" said Naruto exasperatedly.

"Just…..try." Sasuke finished lamely.

Sakura was waiting at the bridge.

She called out to them.

"Hi guys!" she said.

She thought it was strange that they were coming together, but oh well.

After about an hour, Kakashi-sensei appeared.

He put his hand up and said, "Yo."

Sasuke and Naruto tried to act like each other as best they could.

"So what are we doing today Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sasuke(they're in each other's bodies, remember), jumping up and down.

Naruto could tell it pained him.

"Well, someone's eager," said Kakashi.

"We'll being doing some random missons…..and training I suppose…"

"Yeah! Okay!" said Naruto.

Sasuke looked at him as if to say, "Don't blow it, dobe."

Naruto looked away, trying to act indifferent.

Like he didn't care. That's kinda how Sasuke acted, he guessed.

Sakura thought he was acting awfully strange.

But she shrugged it off.

The group had positioned themselves.

After missions, they decided to do some training.

It was that dumb bell thing.

Why did Kakashi do it again?

No one knew….

Sasuke decided to act pretty stupid, because that's what Naruto did.

He threw a shuriken at Kakashi, who dodged.

Sasuke jumped out of the way of the return attack Kakashi sent him, but fell out of the tree in the process.

(Not even on purpose 0.0)

He sat up rubbing his head.

He looked up to see Kakashi standing over him.

"Dangit." He whispered.

Did you like it? If I don't write in a while it's because I have like a lot of unfinished stories….I just keep getting new ideas! Lol!


	2. Chapter 2

"GAH! LEMME GO!" yelled Sasuke, flailing his arms. Smack. "Whatcha do that for?" Sasuke whined. "Because. You're an idiot." replied Kakashi.

While Kakashi was lecturing Sasuke/Naruto about staying hidden, the real Naruto was steaming. Sasuke was making him look so bad! Well...he could always make Sasuke look bad... He looked at his sensei and rival with an evil look upon his face. He jumped out of the tree he was in and started...you guessed it! Walking around like a chicken. (Ok...maybe you didn't guess it...) The real Sasuke stared at him incredulously, then started screaming at the real Naruto. "AH! YOU BAKA THIS ISN'T PART OF THE PLAN! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO ACT LIKE EACH OTHER NARUTO!" Then he stopped in horror, realizing he had just blurted out their secret. He mentally slapped himself. 'Oh crap...'

Kakashi and Sakura stared at the two, dumbfounded. Sakura came out of hiding. "What?" she asked. The real Sasuke sighed. Sakura looked at him. "Er….are you alright Naruto?" "GAH! I'M NOT NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" he screamed back. "S-Sasuke?" said Sakura timidly. "YES YOU……..AHHHHHH! Great. So it's not a secret anymore." The real Sasuke said, sighing again. The real Naruto looked at him, having finally stopped acting like a chicken. Sakura turned to him. "So you're……?" "Yep," replied Naruto. "What the heck is going on?" said Sakura suddenly. "Well, we've been……er….switched. I guess….." Sasuke tried to explain. "Switched? Hm….I think what you're referring to is a jutsu." Kakashi cut in. "A jutsu?" the three students yelled. Kakashi nodded. "It is a jutsu where the chosen two people, with the help of a worn object, can switch places." "But what would they use?" wondered Naruto. "Something you never take off." Replied Kakashi. "Like what?" all three kids said at the same time. It hit them. "Forehead protectors!" they yelled. Wiping spit from his face, Kakashi said, "Sasuke, do your stuff."

He tried to activate his Sharingan. "Wha….oh Naruto has to do this! He's in my body remember!" "Oh yeah….." said Kakashi slowly. "Okay Naruto, you do it."

Naruto felt like his, well Sasuke's, head was going to explode! "HOW THE HECK DO YOU DO THIS!" he cried out in frustration. "Easy dobe, you just concentrate on it, you can't get tense, you have to RELAX." Replied the real Sasuke. Naruto sighed, trying to relax. He focused on the Sharingan. Suddenly he felt more powerful, and could see everything more clearly. "You did it!" shouted Sakura. Naruto smiled happily. Then he looked over at Sasuke(well himself kinda) and gasped. "I can see Sasuke! He looks like a ghost kind of…. Like a shadow! He moves with my body!" "Yes," said Kakashi, nodding. "That's his Chakra spirit. It's inside your body. If you look down, you're likely to see yourself." Naruto looked, and he indeed saw himself. He held up his hands and looked at them slowly.

"Well it looks as though we have a predicament on our hands," said Kakashi, concern in his voice. The three genin looked at him, knowing he was right.

Ne! Sorry this was so short! Review! Er…..feel free to give me ideas! lol


End file.
